The Good Doctor
by MrWyrd
Summary: The Story of Dr Hansel Tieg, a Wizened Doctor loyal to the Court of Spring, and his investigation of a serial killer targetting Changelings.
1. Prologue - Abduction

The sound of gunfire and shouting echoed around the valley in a violent cacophony as the lone medic knelt by his fallen comrade. The crumbling stone walls of a derelict cottage surrounded them, ravaged by time. The sunset skies above blazed vivid orange signifying the burning, raging reality of their personal war. It was 1940 and Austria had been occupied by Nazi Germany for two years now. These men had been part of a small pocket of freedom fighters, disgusted by the atrocities the Nazis had committed in concentration camps across their once beautiful nation, but the SS had finally caught up with them.

"Klaus, listen to me, you're going to be alright!" the medic yelled as he frantically tried to stop the bleeding of his wounded friend in a flurry of needles and bandages. "Stay with me, Klaus!" His wounds were too severe, it was obvious to the Doctor that this man's life was slowly fading, but he couldn't give up.

"Han... sel..." The soldier's eyes opened slightly.

"Klaus, save your strength, I'm not going to let you die here!" Hansel cried, his wrinkled brow drenched with sweat.

"Han... sel... promise me..."

"Yes anything, my friend, just stay still or you'll bleed out!"

"Promise me... you'll tell my wife that I..."

"Don't be foolish, Klaus, your wife is d-" Klaus grabbed him by the collar.

"I said promise me, Hansel! Tell her I love her!" His intense gazed fixed on Hansel.

"Y-yes... I promise..."

Klaus' eyes softened to a close and he slipped into unconsciousness. Hansel looked down at him. Klaus had a wife and a daughter back home, everywhere he went he'd take out the photo of them both and show it to anyone who would listen, brimming with pride. Obviously the pain had been too much for him causing his memory to fail, Klaus was Jewish and his family had been killed earlier that year.

An honest man's life was slowly fading away in front of him and despite all his medical training there was nothing Hansel could do to stop it. The sound of gunfire faded away around him as he sank into despair.

"Oh, what a shame." A voice spoke melodically behind him. He turned in shock to see the elegant silhouette of a woman, dominating the cottage doorway. A light slowly faded behind the figure, once again revealing the deep saffron sky outside. Her hair, pure white, long and flowing, defied gravity, as if suspended in water, framing a pale face with closed eyes perched gracefully atop a slender neck. This mysterious stranger was garbed in a verdant dress adorned with flowery embroidery that appeared to change and shift with every passing moment. As she came closer to him, Hansel felt a sickly-sweet sensation form in the pit of his stomach, his face went pale.

"Don't look so frightened," She giggled, her voice a painful blend of harmony and discordance, "I'm only here to help you!"

"Wh-who are you? _What_ are you?" Hansel managed to stammer, this nauseating presence was more than he could bear.

"You can call me Lady Lucia," A slow, bone-chilling smile crept across her face, "And it seems your friend is dying."

"And you think that's funny do you?" Hansel clenched his teeth, reaching for his pistol, he fired, hitting her straight in the forehead. Lucia's head reeled back with the force of the shot and within moments a blinding light beamed from the point of impact. She lowered her head again, there was no wound, not even a scratch or a blemish. He dropped his pistol in awe.

"Come now, Hansel," she sighed, "That's not going to help either of us is it?" She stepped closer, bending forward in one fluid motion, her eyes opening, until she was looking straight into his, "I'd like to offer you a deal of sorts." Her eyes were pure white, lacking irises or pupils, and the gaze emanating from them caused a dull pain to resonate within Hansel's skull.

"Oh... really, what... can you possibly offer me?" He strained, fighting against the aura of unbearable beauty.

"A life for a life, your life for his. I will save your friend and in return you will become my servant."

"Servant? What are you talking about?" Hansel's eyes narrowed, "And even if you _could_ stop him from dying, we're still surrounded by the SS!"

"I'm more powerful than you can comprehend, mortal," She extended a seemingly tender hand towards him, "Your friend grows closer to Death's embrace with every passing moment, take my hand and I will save his life and send him far away from here."

Hansel scrutinised the dainty claw before him, it was obvious to him that this being wasn't human, he had no idea what being in servitude to her would entail, but he had to save his friend. He reached out to take her hand, it was cold and smooth like flawless glass. She grasped his hand tightly and a surge of unadulterated power coursed through him, there was a flash of light, reality crumbled.


	2. Chapter 1 - Topiary

Hansel was awoken by the sound of rumbling and breaking twigs reverberating all around, he slowly opened his eyes. The area around him seemed to resemble the large, extravagant interior of a stagecoach. There was no discernible seating, only an assortment of white cushions and quilts strewn and scattered haphazardly throughout. Each cushion bore delicate needlework akin to Lady Lucia's adornment; restless and ever-moving. He swore at points he could almost see faces form from the threads, as if there was something within them, watching him.

"I see you're finally awake," A voice chimed. Lucia was lazing across from him on the finery littering the carriage, her pale figure almost completely invisible against the backdrop if not for her green raiment. She wore the same horrendous smile, "We should be arriving presently."

"Arriving where? Where am I? Wait, what was that blinding light!?" Hansel attempted to stand up, a futile venture that ended with him collapsing into a drift of cushions. Whatever they were travelling in, it was moving at a tremendous speed. He sat up and brushed himself off. "How do I know you fulfilled your part of the deal? How do I know my friend is still alive?" He'd grown more accustomed to the Lady's presence it seemed, allowing him to maintain his composure enough to form sentences, however the horrible feeling in his gut still remained.

"As for where you are, you're currently in the Hedge, a quasi-dimension of sorts, a place of wild magic and creatures beyond your imagination, bridging the gap between our world and the world of mortals." She gestured to the window, "Go ahead, you're allowed take a look."

He peered out the window, flashes twisted trees covered in moss, thorns, and odd fruits darted past as the carriage sped on. It was mesmerising.

"Be wary of the Hedge, Hansel," Lucia laughed, revealing two rows of terrifying pearl white canines. "Not only do the thorns of the of the Hedge tear at the flesh, they equally tear at the mind and soul. Tread carefully, if you desire to retain your humanity, or else your memories and identity will be in tatters."

Hansel turned away from the window abruptly, "I'll bear that in mind."

"As for your friend," She continued, "He's perfectly fine, one can always trust the word of a Lady after all."

"I suppose I'll have to take your word for it..." Hansel conceded, maintaining eye contact with her despite his body's tortured screams for him to look away. He scrutinised every inch of her being. She possessed a disgusting beauty, not born from sweetness, kindness or any other notion of conventional human beauty; it was a powerful, alien aesthetic, not designed to be loved or desired, but to be feared and respected... or else.

"Something on your mind, Hansel?" Her voice was laced with condescending undertones.

"You keep calling yourself a 'Lady' but what are you? You're obviously not a person."

She grinned, once again baring her predatory teeth. "My, my, so full of questions aren't we? Such determination!" The smile vanished, and her tone took on a sober clarity, "I shall indulge you for now, but when we reach Arcadia you must do _exactly _what I say."

"Fine," Hansel sighed in response, "Doesn't sound like I'd have that much of a choice in the matter anyway."

"Excellent!" Lucia's face relaxed, once again taking up the playful facade. "Mortal and lesser fae alike refer to us with such names as the Kindly Folk or the True Fae. The most appropriate term would be the Gentry, for we govern and maintain the realm of Arcadia, an ever-changing world of powerful magic."

"Interesting..." Hansel's brow furrowed, "But if you have dominion over a place of such unimaginable power, why do _you_ need me?"

"We all have our reasons for..." She paused, searching for an appropriate word, "..._uplifting_ mortals. I found myself in need of a Doc-" The carriage rapidly decelerated causing both passengers to lurch forward unexpectedly, interrupting her mid-sentence.

"My Lady! My Lady!" A voice could be heard yelling outside amidst a chorus of snarls. Lucia quickly rose and alighted the carriage. Hansel sat there for a moment, unsure whether he should stay or follow, until he heard a commotion outside and, driven by an insatiable curiosity, he quickly pursued the Fae. From the outside the carriage was astonishing, it appeared to be made of pure shimmering gold, and was adorned with extravagant carvings that, as would be expected from one of Lucia's possessions, seemed to have a life of their own.

As Hansel peeked around the front of the carriage he saw the terrible beasts that pulled it. Hulking twisted behemoths, each of the two as tall as the carriage, hunched forward on their on their raptor-like claws, with growling slobbering faces they sniffed the air excitedly. In front of them Lucia stood in all her terrible glory, a hooded figure knelt before her, and to her left another man stood with his head down, presumably the carriage driver.

"On your feet." The Lady demanded. Her tone had lost its playful timbre, and was replaced with a tyrannical knell. The figure rose and she pulled back it's hood. Hidden beneath the tattered cloth was a smooth, almost featureless face; no nose, hair or ears, but with hints of eyes and a mouth that were subtle but definitely there. It's skin was metallic and reflective, almost like a mirror.

"Ah, Jacques, my favourite court jester, going somewhere are we?" Lucia cooed severely.

"Me? Where would I go? I certainly wouldn't leave your Ladyship's..." The mirror-faced man mockingly cleared his throat, "..._loving_ care." He carried a soft french accent.

Lucia tilted her head, then caressed his cheek with a tender hand. "You've been very naughty, Jacques, and you know what happens to naughty boys don't you?" Her hand slid slightly further up his face, "They're _punished._" On the final word she drove her thumb into his eye, causing him to scream as his face cracked and splintered under the pressure. A spiderweb of fissures radiated from the point where his eye once was. He slumped to his knees and moments later Lucia gracefully knelt down to join him. "Remember this pain, Jacques." She spoke softly.

Hansel froze with shock as this transpired, it was obvious to him that the intimidating aura he had felt before was born from a deep-set ruthlessness, so vast that it could not be adequately contained.

She turned to the coachman, "Tie him to the back of the carriage, his fate will be decided when we reach Arcadia." He executed a low bow and went about the assigned task as his mistress returned to the carriage.

Hansel, still peeking around the edge of the carriage, saw her approaching and quickly jumped back into the carriage. She climbed in shortly afterwards, once again resting herself on the pillows.

"I apologise for the delay, we should arrive soon." She smiled at Hansel, and soon the carriage began moving again. After witnessing that brutal display Hansel dared not utter another word, he could only sit there and contemplate what fate would befall him in the land of the Fae.


End file.
